Alternative Dental Clinic
by ichbin
Summary: CC has a toothache but she's afraid of the dentist. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Nanny…which is really too bad!

A/N: CC has to go to the dentist. She's scared and Niles finds a different kind of clinic

* * *

"Owww" CC yelled holding her mouth.

"What happened?" Niles came rushing to her side.

"My tooth, aw, it hurts! It feels like it's going to explode inside of my head!" CC said, holding on to her cheek.

"Come on, I'll call the dentist right away." he went to get the phone.

"No! I hate dentists. I don't want to go". CC held her face in agony.

"That's ridiculous CC, you have to go. Look, I'll call the new alternative clinic that opened up ok? They have been getting rave reviews."

"Oh, alright…" CC caved, the pain was atrocious. "Now hurry up Servant, can't you see I'm in pain?!"

Fortunately the clinic did offer emergency services, and they were able to get an appointment for right after lunch. They told Niles to give CC some ibuprofen for the pain in the meantime. The pills had the desired effect, and CC was feeling a bit better by the time they got there. Since the pain was no longer as acute, Niles had trouble getting her to come out of the car.

"CC, it's just going to come back. You can't just use the drugs to ignore the pain." Niles reasoned.

"No, I'll use the drugs to make the pain go away. I'll use alcohol to forget about it!" she snarled.

"Look, I know that you are afraid, but"

"I am NOT afraid. Babcocks aren't afraid of anything." she defended herself.

"Yes, well you're a Brightmore now, and we deal with pain, we don't drown it."

"I knew I shouldn't have married a maid." she grumbled as she let him take her hand and guide her to the elevators.

"I knew I shouldn't have married outside the human race, but it's too late to go back now, isn't it?" he quipped back as the elevator doors opened.

"That was low, Hazel, but what should I expect from a man who cleans toilets for a living."

"Wow, that's impressive…"

"What?"

"You know what a toilet is. Since you normally just lift your leg"

"Ha. You menial!"

"Tramp!"

And of course, this led to the inevitable liplock. Only CC pulled away "Owww" she cried, again holding her cheek.

"See?!" Niles said.

"Ok, ok…you win. Let's go see what's so special about this clinic.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Niles and CC both asked at the same time.

Dr. Michelson had just finished explaining the clinic's views on pain management. He had taken them on a complete tour of the place and then showed them one of special dental chairs and how they worked.

"Are you really a dentist?" CC asked again, for the tenth time.

"Yes, Mrs. Brightmore. I can assure you that the diploma's you see on the wall are real and I would be very happy for you to call the American Dental Association to verify my credentials."

"Ok, so maybe you are a dentist, but do people actually know what kind of services you offer? You must admit that the whole idea is … unconventional at best." she continued.

"We have done many studies to corroborate our findings. No one has been able to refute them. Since our clinic caters only to adults, and everyone must sign a consent and release form, we have not had any adverse incident." the doctor calmly replied.

"Well, with the way you describe it, I think I feel a toothache coming on, Dr. Michelson!" Niles joked. CC slapped him hard on the arm. "Wh-at? It was just a joke."

CC winced as the medication she had taken was starting to wear off. The doctor saw the pain flash across her face and said "If you like we can do the preliminary exam, and the x-ray, and I can see what needs to be done. After that you can decide if you want to do it here, or not. How does that sound?"

CC nodded, she knew she had to deal with it anyways.

"Just before we get started, supposing you do choose our clinic, will you be needing on of our professionals to deal with the pain portion, or …"

"I'll be taking care of her!" Niles insisted.

"That's what I thought." Dr. Michelson smiled knowingly. He had seen it before… it was only the single patients who took the advanced option…"In that case, Mr. Brightmore, why don't you go with Susan here who'll brief you on your role in the procedure while I do the preliminary exam on your wife."

Niles looked at CC who nodded that it was ok, so he followed Susan to one of the exam rooms. CC was led to the other end of the building.

It took Dr. Michelson about twenty minutes to come back with the analysis that the root had an infection and the best course of action would be a root canal. Just the words made CC sweat and she really wanted a drink.

"So, if we do the treatment, here is how the procedure works." He laid out the costs and the rest of the details. When he had finished, CC looked at Niles and then back at the doctor.

"Could I have a few minutes to discuss this with my husband?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

"Well, what do you think Bell Boy? It does sound crazy doesn't it?"

"You know CaCa, I agree, it's completely out of this world. However, I'm totally intrigued, and, if the roles were reversed, I would already be in the chair."

"No? Really? Why am I not surprised?" she gave him a snarky look. "Ok, I'll admit, if I forget we're at a dentist office, I would be in there already too. But I'm scared Niles. Ever since I was a little girl… look, I'm sweating already."

"…and I thought that was because I was so hot." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Get real. The only time I sweat next to you is in the sauna."

He saw that she had gone into defensive mode. Since they had been married, he knew that she used their insults to calm herself whenever a situation became too much for her to handle. They had been at each other's throats for over twenty years…the familiarity of it always reassured her.

"Chicken" He actually meant that. She was being a big baby.

"Swine" Of course, he also knew that it would lead to her saying Swine, which of course, would lead to a kiss, and because of the tooth, it lead to an "Owww" from CC.

"That's it!" Niles shouted and stood up, taking her hand. "You're doing this. It has taken me twenty years to get you, and I'm not having my best foreplay ruined because you're too scared to deal with it." As they reached the door, his demeanour softened "Don't worry Love, I'll be right there. From what I saw of the setup, you won't be able to see me, but I swear, I'll be there and you'll know it."

"Ok. I'll do it, but I won't like it."

Chuckling a little, Niles smirked "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

* * *

Dr. Michaleson had gotten CC settled in the chair, and put the screen up so that he was on one side of it near CC's head. On the other side of the screen, Niles was sitting at the foot of the chair, giving CC a foot massage. This clinic specialized in keeping the patient happy and calm using methods that would normally relax them. Yes, they still used some local aesthetic, and in rare cases would have to resort to general anesthesia, however they had had amazing success with patients who would not, or were too afraid to use the services of other dentists.

Niles was alone on the other side of the screen. It was a very small room, and the screen came down from the ceiling at a forty-five degree angle settling just above her breasts. It looked like CC only had a body, but no head. It was very strange to see his wife that way. It was also strange, because the way the screen feel over her body and down to the floor also made the little room he was in soundproof. The clinic had noticed that the caregivers were more effective if they didn't hear the sounds of the drill, as it ended up making them just as tense as those they were trying to help.

Niles could feel that CC was tense. He could see her hands, already white as they gripped the edge of the chair. That was when he realized how scared she truly was. He found that spot in the middle of her foot that always let out the tension and slowly worked the knot out of it. He saw her hands loosen a little and knew that he was on the right track.

Meanwhile, Dr. Michelson had already frozen CC's tooth and was starting to drill. He had explained to her that if she felt any discomfort or pain, there was a button to push on the armrest. It would make a light flash on both sides of the screen, so the doctor could stop and reassess, and for the person providing the massage to increase his ministrations. Niles had been briefed on this in the short training session he had received.

So when the drill hit a little bit of the nerve, CC jumped and pushed the button. Niles immediately deepened the massage and saw CC relax. "Wow, this is actually pretty neat" he thought to himself. He put down her right foot and started massaging the left one. The nurse had told him the secret was to keep switching it up, that way the patient would be focusing on what was going on with her feet, instead of her teeth.

The doctor had added a bit more aesthetic to CC's tooth and she was no longer feeling any pain. She was loving the massage from her husband and had to admit, the clinic had been on to something. It was the first time in forever that she wasn't cringing in fear in a dentist chair.

On the other side of the screen, Niles felt her legs relax under his hands. He actually had the feeling that she didn't really need him to continue, so he just laid his hands on her legs and gently rubbed her shins. He let his mind wander, and soon realized that his hands had started to wander too. They had traced the path up CC's legs countless times since they had gotten together, and they knew the pressure points to make her come alive.

A devilish plan soon formed in his head. This could finally be the way to pay her back for that time when he had been tied up in the chair. She had completely tortured him that night before the Sheffields had finally come home and she had had to free him.

"Prepare to meet your match, Babcock" Niles said to himself, lowering his mouth to caress her thigh.

CC's eyes opened wide when she felt his tongue kiss her. "What's he doing?" she asked herself. The doctor looked at her for confirmation to continue, and she tried to explain "Hick-les" she said.

"Oh, it happens sometimes. Since your husband can't hear you, he will have to pay attention to your body language. Remember, on the left armrest, you have a stop button for him. If he does something that hurts you, or if it does tickle too much, you can push that and he knows to stop."

"You hon't know hm lik I do." she just sighed, and nodded that the doctor could continue.

Niles was having a ball. He had already managed to create goosebumps to appear three times and saw that her toes were wiggling. He reached up to the little robe they had given her and slowly untied the clasp. She had put the thing on backwards, so it opened in the front… and Niles silently thanked her.

Exposing her breasts to the cool air immediately made her nipples harden and Niles felt himself twitch in response. He could not resist and immediately leaned over and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud. CC arched against him, her body well accustomed to his wonderful ministrations. He moved over to the other breast and this time took the whole nipple in his mouth. He let his hands wander over her stomach and thighs at the same time.

On the other side, CC's mind was reeling. Her husband was starting to drive her nuts, and she could almost feel the moans wanting to rise from the back of her throat. Fortunately, her head and shoulders had been fixed into a brace, because sometimes the masseur would hit a particular knot and cause the patient to jerk. This reaction was not welcome during dental proceedings, so they had found a solution of restraining the movement of the head.

The only indication of what was going on with CC was the reaction of her body, and the clock on the wall that told Niles how much time before the procedure would finish. This gave him a goal, for he knew what he wanted to get done before CC's tooth was all finished.

He moved away from her nipple to trail a bunch of butterfly kisses down her stomach. Purposely avoiding her core, he kissed his way down one leg and then back up another. His hands followed everywhere his mouth went, and he could see by the shivers that flowed through her body, and the very musky scent emanating from her center that she was totally turned on.

CC was going crazy. She wanted to thrash her head back, to scream. She knew her breathing was labored and she kept getting looks from the doctor. Her hand was on the stop button, but her body would not let her push it until Niles' finished what he had started.

That man could bring her to the very edge and keep her there for what felt like hours. Sex with him had been insanely passionate from the very beginning, and it drove her wild. She had never had a more satisfying lover, though right now she didn't know if she wanted to strangle him or have him take her until she cried out….ok, she knew…but she couldn't tell him and it was making her crazy.

Niles could see her hands clenching and unclenching the armrests. He knew she was really turned on and that he only had ten minutes left to get her where they both wanted her to go. Without hesitation, he finally let his tongue taste her. She was pure honey. The pressure in his pants was too much for him and he unzipped his pants to give himself some room. The more he pleasured his wife, the greater the pull was to give himself some release until he finally capitulated and brought his hand down to touch himself. Pumping furiously, he tongued his wife to orgasm at the same time as he felt himself come.

CC actually cried, she couldn't hold it back any longer. Fortunately, the timing was impeccable as she did so exactly as Dr. Michelson had removed the metal brace around the tooth and he thought he had caught part of her gum.

When he reassured her that it was over, and she would be able to go home soon, CC just nodded, too tired and completely spent to really register his words.

Niles quickly dressed himself, grabbing a paper towel to clean up his mess and he quickly tied up his wife's gown, not before giving her breast a quick squeeze. He felt her jump, and heard the screen start coming up again. As it cleared the top of her head, their eyes locked and he blew her a case.

"Hate you" she mouthed.

"Hate you more" he mouthed back.


End file.
